Class E18
The Class E18 is an electric locomotive in the game Railroad Tycoon II. It becomes available in 1936, and is a fast and cheap locomotive that is great for general passenger services of short to medium distances. Although it lacks relative power and grade hauling ability (shouldn't use it for freight), the Class E18 is still useful for time-sensitive freights that aren't too heavy. It can easily handle 3 or 4 cars of passengers at a speed of 80mph. Strategy This locomotive is a solid replacement for non-express passenger services run by older Pacifics or Class B12s, especially if the GG1 is not available in the scenario such as if the scenario is based in Europe. Of course it is important to remember that you'll have electrify these passenger services in the process, and otherwise the player may want to wait until the Hudson comes out in 1937 and use that as the replacement locomotive. Regardless, the Class E18 is still better than the GG1 for passenger routes that are marginal, and don't have the supply or demand that would justify using the faster and more powerful GG1. As mentioned earlier, the Class E18 is not a locomotive that should be used on routes with gradients of more than 2%, as it's speed will deteriorate by far too much, and the GG1 or Mikado should be used instead. The lifetime of the Class E18 perhaps depends, because the next electric locomotive with similar specifications to the E18 is the E60CP and Class E111, which come out in 1973 and 1974 respectively. Therefore, it perhaps is recommended that several generations of this locomotive is used until then, or diesels can be used when they become available. However, the electric infrastructure costs will be wasted if diesels are being used. Comparison History The Deutsche Reichsbahn-Gesellschaft (DRG) Class E 18 is a class of electric locomotives built in Germany and Austria between 1935 and 1955. With exception of Class E 19 it was Deutsche Reichsbahn's fastest electric locomotive. After 1945 most of the surviving locomotives were operated by Deutsche Bundesbahn (DB), although a few passed to Deutsche Reichsbahn (DR) and Österreichische Bundesbahnen (ÖBB). The Class E 18 was capable of operating a 935-tonne (920-long-ton; 1,031-short-ton) train at 140 km/h (87 mph) on level track, and up to 360 tonnes (350 long tons; 400 short tons) at 75 km/h (47 mph) on a 2% gradient. Another innovation was that the Class E 18 was the first electric locomotive with an engineer's seat. Earlier models were operated standing. Of the 55 Class E 18 locomotives built, six have been preserved. No. E 18 03 is in the DB Museum Koblenz. E 18 08 is owned by the Garmisch Stiftung Bahn-Sozialwerk and is stored at Augsburg Railway Park. E 18 19 is privately owned and is kept in the former Bahnbetriebswerk at Glachau. The town of Gemünden am Main is seeking to turn E 18 24 into a worthy monument with its long tradition as a railway hub, but at present it is being restored in Weimar by the TEV Thüringer Eisenbahn. E 18 31 (formerly in the DR fleet) belongs to the Dresden Transport Museum and is stored in shed P. No. E 18 47 is owned by the Nuremberg Transport Museum. Category:Railroad Tycoon II Category:Electric Locomotives Category:Locomotives